Let's Get This Bread
by The Holy Pope
Summary: I liked living, and a chance at reincarnation after I died prematurely sounded very appealing. Or rather, it did, up until I was told that I would be sent to the DxD universe, where the power scaling is so broken that not even Flex Tape can fix it. Now, stuck in a world that puts the P in perversion, keeping my sanity intact becomes a top priority. The Gamer ability should help.


**AN: What is up my fellow degenerates. It's ya boi, the Holy Pope, comin' at you with a new fanfic that I feel like trying out. It's going to be a Gamer fanfic, and I'll try to update when I can.**

**Now my other story, Rise of the Sekiryuutei, is being put on hiatus. I realize that I'm going down a predictable road with that story that I don't want to go down, so once I get the finer details of what I want to do, It'll get a rewrite. It felt too much like a Gremory bashing, and I don't want that!**

**Honestly, I had a lot of things figured out for this story, but finding out things for Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing was just stupid, so I'll figure out a good system that I balances out those two gears. If anyone can come up with a good system for these two Sacred Gears, let me know in the reviews.**

**Also, if you like it, then that lets me know that I'm doing something right.**

**If you don't, leave some constructive criticism on how you think I should make the story better. I'll try to incorporate the advice the best I can, because I know that I'm not the best writer around.**

**To Flamers that might appear in the reviews, Fuck off. I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with people who complain about a story without giving advice about how to make it better.**

* * *

Well, if this isn't one of the most cliché ways to start off a journey by reincarnating into another world, then I don't know what is. Why is that you may ask?

Darkness.

Darkness everywhere.

I cannot see a single fucking thing in this big-ass room, or maybe that's just because I can't see since this is my disembodied soul and nothing else in this big-ass room. Who knows, it could be either one.

If you're not catching on right now, I'm dead. I don't know why, but for some reason Truck-kun decided to make an appearance right as I was crossing the street at five in the morning after getting pop tarts from a Circle K store. I didn't even get the pleasure of dying right as I was hit, oh no. I died after cracking my head on a sidewalk, so I was in the most excruciating pain that I've ever been in for a moment.

And now, I'm incredibly pissed off. Sure, when I first got here I was incredibly scared and confused because you know, I _DIED_ and didn't know why I didn't feel dead, but now that I've had a few hours to sort things out in my mind, I just feel mad. I mean, I liked living, and dying in the middle of my teen years stole things that I could've experienced, like growing up into an adult, having a job, getting a family, things like that. It just pisses me off.

And now here I am, rambling to myself in a dark room while waiting for any form of salvation that could come and satiate my slowly growing boredom.

Who knows, maybe I'll be going to Heaven, or there is the possibility that I'll just get Isekai'd to another world considering that it was Truck-kun who killed me.

Hmm, being Isekai'd.

You know, I've always thought about being sent to another world of shows that I've watched. I don't think that I would try to interfere with the plot of the story, but I would definitely try to explore the world and see things in person that I always wanted to see.

However, that doesn't matter at the moment. What does matter is finding out why I'm in this fucking room and why nothing has happened! I mean, seriously, is this purgatory or something? I would have thought that it would be a little more, I don't know, _interesting_.

Sighing to myself, or at least trying to considering that I didn't have a mouth, I waited for something to happen.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And promptly almost shit out what would have certainly been spirit stuff in fright.

Why you may ask?

Because of this weird pop-up box that just appeared in front of me for no goddamn reason. Considering the fact that I thought I couldn't see anything, I feel like this was warranted.

But then I recognized the box that I saw, because anyone who has read Gamer fanfics and didn't have short-term memory loss would have thought the same thing as me.

**[Hello Kaiden Smith, and congratulations, for you have been chosen as the new soul to wield the power of 'The Gamer']**

The Gamer, which means the Gamer ability, which, if you don't know already, has to be one of the most blatantly OP abilities that anyone could be given.

**[For flattering us about the Gamer ability, and realizing the implications of having said ability, you have been gifted +1 Luck, +1 Wisdom and +1 Intelligence!]**

Well, that is certainly something that I was not expecting. But seriously, the Gamer ability. The power to live your life as a videogame. This is one of, if not the biggest shortcut to becoming powerful. And I did not like those implications, because it implied that I needed to become very powerful, very fast.

**[For realizing more implications of having the Gamer ability, you have been gifted +1 wisdom!]**

Hearing this pop-up box pretty much confirm that I'm going to be sent to some sort of brokenly-OP or messed up world pretty much clinched my suspicions.

I'm probably going to get boned very hard.

**[If you use our ability effectively, you will most likely not die and maybe even prosper]**

So the Game's giving me encouragement. That's neato and all, but I'm pretty sure that I'm going to have to get a rundown of how this Gamer ability truly works.

**[I'm glad you agree. Anywho, this will be the tutorial to how the Game will truly function]**

Thank goodness. Going in blind is one of the worst things I can do in a time like this.

**[Agreed. Now, to go to the first part of this Tutorial, you must say, or in your case think, 'Stats']**

Okay, 'Stats'

**Name: Kaiden Smith**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Race: Human**

**Gender: Male**

**Level: 1 (Exp 0/100)**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 120/120**

**Strength: 5**

**Dexterity: 5**

**Vitality: 5**

**Intelligence: 6**

**Wisdom: 7**

**Charisma: 2**

**Luck: 6**

**Stat Points Available: 30**

**Money: 0**

**Affinities: [3 Choices Available]**

Huh, neat. I'm not that surprised at my somewhat low charisma. I wasn't emo-edgy kind of quiet, like 'silence is cool since it shows I'm dark and edgy', but I wasn't exactly a social person, mainly because it felt like I was playing third wheel most of the time and had better things to do.

Moving on now…

**[Would you like for your affinities to be chosen now or would you like to wait until the end of the Tutorial?]**

Um, I think I'll wait until the end of the tutorial.

**[Very well, for the next part of the Tutorial we will be viewing the skills, inventory, store, quest, and mailbox tabs. Keep in mind that as you progress through the Game, more tabs may become open for you to use]**

'Got it, now, what to test out first? Ah, I know, 'Skills'.

**Active Skills: None**

**Passive Skills:**

**Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv. Max: Calms your mind when you are panic and also gives you an immunity to psychological effects.**

**Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv. Max: Allows you to live your life like a video game. Sleeping restores HP and MP, and gets rid of bad effects to your body. However, you can still bleed, be poisoned, feel pain, etc. Your health will regenerate, but if you lose a limb or organ, you will not be able to regain that organ unless you have a magical regeneration ability. However, it will be significantly harder to kill you. You can be stabbed in vital areas such as the heart and brain and be able to stay alive provided that you have the HP to do so.**

Okay, 'Store'.

Immediately, I was looking at a screen that reminded me of the Amazon shopping website, only this time it seemed to be for items that looked like they belonged in a video game.

**[This is the store, and in case the name doesn't explain itself, this is where you will be able to buy items that may help you, provided that you have the money to buy said item]**

Okay, pretty self-explanatory. What's next, oh, 'Mailbox'.

**Mailbox: empty**

**[This is where all the mail that people will send you will go. If you do have a piece of mail, simply tap on the piece of mail and it will appear in your hand]**

I mentally went to the next tab I found interesting, which was 'Quest'.

**Quest: **

**Learning the Ropes:**

**Now that you've been given the ability of the Gamer, you must learn the basics of how to use it in order to not get KO'd the moment you step foot into your new home.**

**Objectives:**

**Get through the starting Tutorial:**

**Bonus Objectives:**

**None**

**Failure:**

**Not knowing how to use your new ability, most likely death in the long run**

**Rewards: 100 EXP, 1 Item Token, 1 Skill Token, 10 unused Skill Points**

Well, it seems as if the Game is already trying to help me git gud, thanks Game.

**[You're welcome]**

However, I do have a question about what these tokens are.

**[Item Tokens and Skill Tokens are things that you can get as you level up or complete quests. The chance that these will be a reward for a quest is always random, and Item Tokens are more common than Skill Tokens]**

Neat. Alright, onto 'Inventory'.

**Inventory: **

**1 pack of Blueberry Poptarts**

…

FUCK YES, MY MONEY WASN'T WASTED!

**[We did think that you would appreciate if we added poptarts to your inventory]**

Hell yeah, I was royally pissed at not tasting sweet, sweet perfection before dying, you know?

**[Indeed. Now, we believe it appropriate if we were to tell you where we would be sending you]**

Well don't try to stall in telling me. I've been curious ever since you told me that I've got this badass ability!

**[Splendid! If you are that eager, the place that has been decided for your rebirth has been the Highschool DxD universe!]**

…

Wut.

**[The place you being reborn in is the Highsch-]**

I ALREADY KNOW THE GODDAMN NAME OF THAT UNIVERSE! THE FUCKING QUESTION I HAVE IS WHY THE HELL AM I BEING SENT THERE!

**[It was the place that was chosen by entities who are unbound by the laws and constraints of the Universe. They were bored, and decided to pick a random soul who could entertain them by sending them to a universe that is one of the harder ones to survive in]**

So I'm just the personal entertainment of these entities?

**[In a manner of speaking, yes]**

If I had a body at the moment, I'd would have probably felt incredibly dizzy at the moment, and probably some spite at these entities for the reason they chose me, but then again, they are letting me live again, so yay?

I'm just incredibly conflicted on how I should feel right now.

**[We are sorry if our news has brought you distress]**

It's fine, I guess. I mean, you're not the one, or ones, who chose this for me.

**[Very well. Now, you might have some questions, and we will do our best to answer them, but we cannot guarantee an answer for all questions]**

Fair enough.

Hmm, what to ask…

Oh! Am I going to have some sort of Sacred Gear? This is the DxD world after all.

**[You will have a Sacred Gear as you enter this world. It may seem very OP, combining a Sacred Gear with the Gamer ability, but it is something that the entities have decided to gift you since this particular Sacred Gear wasn't used much in the original universe]**

A Sacred Gear gifted by the entities who are sending me to the DxD universe? Hmm, probably won't be a very powerful one, but go ahead and tell me.

**[The Sacred Gear goes by the name Annihilation Maker]**

Hold up, Annihilation Maker?! Considered one of the biggest bugs in the Sacred Gear system, has the power to end the world, wielded by the Leonardo kid, known as a top-tier Longinus, THAT ANNIHILATION MAKER!

**[Indeed]**

Jesus Christ.

**[However, you won't be able to unlock your Longinus until you reach a certain level, or until circumstances force it to unlock. Even when you do unlock it, the monsters that you create when starting off will be incredibly weak]**

Doesn't change the fact that I'm about to have a shit-ton of power at my somewhat-irresponsible fingertips.

**[Perhaps, but to quote one of the movies in your universe "With great power comes great responsibility." We do hope that you will use this power responsibly, Mr. Smith]**

Well, I'll definitely try to.

Alright, with that out of the way, what am I going to look like? I mean, I've just been talking to you as a disembodied spirit this whole time.

**[We are not able to show you your appearance]**

Huh? Why not.

**[Because when we say that you are going to be reborn, you will be **_**reborn.**_ **As a baby. You will be able to keep your consciousness, your memories, and stuff like that, but you will come into the world as an infant]**

Well shit man. Those are going to some long-ass years if I'm going to be a baby. I mean, that's gonna be a lot of shitting, crying, cuteness and… and…

Holy fuck, I'm coming back as a baby! This gives me a shit ton of time to prepare myself for canon! FUCK YEAH.

On that note, how the hell is my Gamer ability going to measure up Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing?

**[We are working on that]**

_**{AN: I'm actually trying to find a fucking way to incorporate those two Sacred Gears, because those things are going to be a pain in the ass when it comes to figuring out how to write scenes with those two mother-fucking, reality-shattering, OP-as-shit items}**_

...Right, okay, another question. Can you make my supply of Blueberry Poptarts infinite? Those things are going to taste good as fuck when I'm finally able to eat them.

**[In normal circumstances, we would refuse. However, since you are an avid lover of poptarts, and since DxD does not have poptarts, we will grant you an infinite supply of your favorite flavors]**

…

Hold up, 'Inventory'

∞ **packs of Blueberry poptarts**

∞ **packs of Strawberry poptarts**

∞ **packs of Brown Sugar Cinnamon poptarts**

∞ **packs of Cherry poptarts**

∞ **packs of S'mores poptarts**

∞ **packs of Pumpkin Pie poptarts**

∞ **packs of Chocolate Fudge poptarts**

This is like a dream come true! And if I really wanted to make a fortune and live a luxurious life, I could just start my own business based on poptarts!

Genius!

**[We believe that it is time for your affinities to be chosen]**

Oh yeah, I forgot about those. Alrighty then, show me my options.

**[Certainly]**

**Water**

**Fire**

**Nature**

**Light**

**Dark**

**Earth**

**Metal**

**Wind**

**Electricity**

**Blood**

**Ice**

So many options! This was going to be pretty hard for me to decide, but before I chose anything, I had to know if spells that I would get or possibly create would be limited to solely the affinities that I chose.

**[You will not have to worry about that. While spells that are linked to your affinities will cause more damage and cost less mana than a spell that isn't linked, you are still able to use spells that belong to other affinities]**

Phew! That just gives me a lot of relief. Now what to choose.

If I had to be honest with myself, my first choice of an affinity was leaning more towards fire. Fire was something that was fairly powerful after all, and I wanted to see if I could get to the level of Ddraig's flames. Probably a long shot, but whatever.

So with that in mind, I tapped on the fire affinity choice.

**Congratulations, you have chosen, Fire Affinity. All spells relating to fire will cause 100% more damage and cost 50% less mana to use. Spells mixed with fire and other affinities will cause 50% more damage and cost 25% less mana to use. You will have an aura of fire and brimstone to creatures that can sense you.**

Well that shit's OP. And I'm not talking about fire, I'm talking about the affinity buff. Seriously, _100% more damage AND 50% less mana!?_ Geez, talk about broken.

Next affinity was a bit of a toss up, but considering the world that I would inevitably get myself involved in, I felt like this would be a bit of a no-brainer. After all, Devils are a bit power-hungry, and if one was to try to attack me if I refused an offer of peerage, why not be prepared with the element that harms them the most?

**Congratulations, you have chosen, Light Affinity. All spells relating to light will cause 100% more damage and cost 50% less mana to use. Spells mixed with light and other affinities will cause 50% more damage and cost 25% less mana to use. You will have an aura of light and brightness to creatures that can sense you.**

With that out of the way, it was time to choose my third and final affinity. You know, I think it was time that I chose something that would not really be an offense/defense affinity, but more of a support-type affinity. For me, electricity, blood and nature all fit into these categories, but I also needed it to be able to hinder my enemies without being too flashy. This automatically put blood into the top spot. Who knows, maybe it was my inner edgelord screaming to me, but I just felt like I needed to get this affinity as a support type. If I was going for another attack/defense affinity, I probably would have chosen dark, but I do need my skill set to be a little diverse, and blood just seems to be a perfect support type. My inspiration also came from a certain Gamer Issei and Naruto fanfic…

**Somewhere in the Multiverse**

As Issei was plotting yet another of one of his Machiavellian schemes, he sneezed.

'_Is someone talking about me?_' he thought.

**Back to our protagonist**

**Congratulations, you have chosen, Blood Affinity. All spells relating to blood will cause 100% more damage and cost 50% less mana to use. Spells mixed with blood and other affinities will cause 50% more damage and cost 25% less mana to use. You will have an aura of blood, life and death to creatures that can sense you.**

Yeah, anyway, my affinities have been chosen, and it now seems time to go onward to my new life.

Hopefully, asses can be kicked (and hopefully eaten, cause damn the DxD universe has some hotties!) poptarts can be demolished, and I will (Hopefully) come out powerful enough to live a lazy, peaceful life, because at the end of the day, I like living, and getting to a point where I had the highest chance of living was going to be my highest priority.

A notification distracted me from rambling on any more.

**[We have not told you about the rarity system yet]**

Well then, lay it on me.

**Common- Things that are common to see or easy to figure out, such as a knife, pencil, regular clothes, and small firearms being an example.**

**Uncommon- These items are not as common, but they are items you can still find. These include military grade weapons, simple spells used for mundane purposes, mass-produced Church weapons (light guns and light swords), and other Church related items such as holy water.**

**Rare- Items that are considered rare to see and expensive to get. These can include items such as Phenex tears, lesser magical swords, and more powerful spells. Weak Sacred Gears like Twice Critical and common elemental Sacred Gears also fit in this category.**

**Epic- These items are rarer than rare items, considering the fact that you would need to work harder to get an epic item, and they are more powerful. These could be items like weaker one of a kind swords, such as the Excalibur Fragments. (If all 7 fragments were fused together, then the Excalibur sword would be a legendary item). Sacred Gears on this list would include Twilight Healing, while magics could include Touki, barrier spells, senjutsu and upgraded magic.**

**Legendary- Powerful, one of a kind artifacts like Durendal, Ascalon, and Longinus Sacred Gears. Other things would include Devil Clan trait magic, one of a kind magical abilities, and other powerful abilities limited to one person or a small amount of people.**

**Mythical- Due to the fact that your presence is going to fuck with the timeline, a small amount of artifacts, spells and techniques from different universes have been added as possible loot drops to DxD. While the supernatural knows about Legendary artifacts, Mythical artifacts will be completely new to them. They can only be gained through the completion of quests or loot from Dungeons. Warning: These items are extremely valuable and cannot be replaced if lost.**

Well I'll be damned. Items and spells from other universes are going to be incredibly helpful since no one else will have them. Hopefully.

**[Congratulations! You have completed the tutorial and are ready to reincarnate into the world of DxD!]**

**Quest:**

**Learning the Ropes: Completed**

**Now that you've been given the ability of the Gamer, you must learn the basics of how to use it in order to not get KO'd the moment you step foot into your new home.**

**Objectives:**

**Get through the starting Tutorial: Completed**

**Bonus Objectives:**

**None**

**Failure:**

**Not knowing how to use the basics of your new ability, most likely death in the long run**

**Rewards: 100 EXP, 1 Item Token, 1 Skill Token, 10 unused Skill Points**

**[Congratulations! You have leveled up 1 time and gained an additional 10 skill points! If you level up but are still in the single digits, such as level 8 to 9, you will gain 10 skill points. Now, would you like to open your tokens?]**

Tokens? What… Oh, those tokens that I saw in my inventory? Hell yeah I'd like to open them.

**[Very well. To open your tokens, open up your inventory and tap on the token icons]**

'Inventory'

**Inventory:**

**1 Item Token**

**1 Skill Token**

∞ **packs of Blueberry poptarts**

∞ **packs of Strawberry poptarts**

∞ **packs of Brown Sugar Cinnamon poptarts**

∞ **packs of Cherry poptarts**

∞ **packs of S'mores poptarts**

∞ **packs of Pumpkin Pie poptarts**

∞ **packs of Chocolate Fudge poptarts**

Seeing the tokens in my inventory, I immediately tapped on the Item Token to see what I would get.

**Item Token (x1): Gives you a completely random item when used, with the rarity ranging from Common to Legendary. Unfortunately, Mythical items are not included due to the fact that they are items from different dimensions. However, due to the token being being completely random in what it will give you, Luck doesn't affect what rarity you will get.**

Hold up, if Luck doesn't affect this, then what does Luck affect?

**[In combat, Luck can be used to determine misses and hits, give a higher chance of critical damage, give a higher chance of avoiding critical damage, having an enemy be distracted/interrupted by a random event, getting rare loot from enemy drops/chests, etc. However, Luck can also be used for non-combat purposes. These purposes can include, picking locks, finding money off the street, having better chances at winning in gambling, etc.]**

You know, it's sad that Luck doesn't affect tokens, but I guess that they would've needed a way to balance Luck with other stats, because if it actually did affect drops from tokens, I'd dump _all_ my points into that skill.

Oh well, looks like that exploit isn't able to be used.

Now, time to see what I will get.

**Item Token (x1): Would you like to use (1) Item Token? {Yes/No}**

I instantly tapped on yes.

**You have gained a (Common) Item**

Alright, that definitely wasn't what I was hoping for. Maybe a Rare, or an Epic would have been nice for a Newbie like me.

**Skillet (Common)(x1): Even though this is a common household item, you can still use it in badass ways as a blunt weapon to smash heads and crack eggs at the same time. Whacking people in the head with one of these does seem to do a very good job of knocking them out. **

I take my objections back, at least somewhat. Something like a skillet would definitely be useful as a starting item, since it seems to be a 2-in-1 deal with making food and self-defense.

Not gonna lie, I really just wanted to use it to best someone in a fight and say 'You lost to a moron wielding a skillet.' Now that would be epic.

Now onto the Skill Token.

After tapping on the icon, I was immediately presented with the same screen as before.

**Skill Token (x1): Would like to use (1) Skill Token? {Yes/No}**

Again, I tapped on yes.

And this time, I need something good to come from it. Please God, if you're out there, give me something good!

**You have gained a (Legendary) Skill**

Well, I am now officially calling myself God's bitch. Seriously, a fucking Legendary!? Not that I'm complaining, because that's a big W going in my book. And thank my Luck, even though it didn't actually do shit to decide what the outcome would be.

**Black Flames (Original)(Passive): Automatically turns fire into Black Flames to make it more potent and destructive. Black Flames cannot be extinguished through normal means, so only the user can put them out. Potency of all side effects are increased. Heat of flames are increased and can burn hotter than almost every other type of fire. Burns until nothing but ash remains. Easier to combine other traits with Black Flames than normal fire. Easier to combine Dark skills with Black Fire than normal fire. **

Okay, now this complicates things a bit. You see while I'm glad that I got a Legendary skill, this ability is going to force me to nerf my fire a lot if I want to use it without accidentally melting someone's body.

This will force me to rethink how I want to train my magical abilities, because I was planning on using my fire as my default ability, but it seems that the sheer potency of these new flames will force me to work on my control, _a lot._ Well, looks like Light and Blood affinities are going to be getting a bit of a head-start. Still, though fuck _yes,_ that was a good skill to get.

**[Hello Mr. Smith! I do hope that you find your new item and skill satisfactory, because now it will be time for your reincarnation. If you have any more questions, please ask them now]**

Are there going to be any key differences between my world and the DxD world, because based off what I saw at Kuoh Academy while watching the anime, they seem to tolerate perversion a lot more than they would in my world.

**[Your world isn't much different from the DxD world except for one thing. You see, all worlds need to embody something that makes them stand out from others. Your world embodied conflict, with the many wars that have happened, and from the fact that the people in your world can find a reason to fight about anything. DxD embodies lust-]**

Makes sense.

**[Indeed it does, now shut up and let me finish]**

…

**[DxD embodies lust, so while there will be no less conflict, people may be more perverted than you are used to. This also means that crimes like rape, sexual harassment and the like will happen more frequently in the DxD world than they would in your world. It also means that more people will think with their other head instead of the one that actually has a brain]**

Well shit, that is definitely not something I wanted to hear.

**[It is a bad thing for you, yes, and also something that we want you to know before you are sent there]**

Thanks for that Game. Also, if I get a weapon like a gun or something, will that actually do damage against a supernatural creature, because I really don't feel like engaging a creature of the supernatural in CQC. Better safe than sorry when it comes to things like HP.

**[Most weapons that are bought at stores in the DxD world will be ineffective against supernatural creatures unless they have some sort of enhancement on them. However, weapons, and more specifically guns, can damage supernatural creatures if they are given to you from Item Tokens. You may also enchant weapons you get]**

Hold up, enchantments? Like Minecraft and other RPG games?

**[Correct, enchantments increase the damage, durability, and other traits of weapons you get]**

So the skillet that I got can be enchanted?

**[Correct]**

My skillet will become the most OP weapon in the DxD universe, I'll make sure of it.

**[We'll see if you actually keep your word. Now, any more questions that you have?]**

Yeah, is there some sort of end-goal thing that I have to do? I am playing the Game after all.

**[For being perceptive, you have gained +1 Wisdom!]**

Didn't expect that.

**[Answering your question, there is a way to win the Game. To win, you must stop the apocalypse]**

Wait, If your talking about the apocalypse, then your most likely talking about Trihexa. Hold on, I thought that in the Light Novels, the leaders sealed themselves and Trihexa into some sort of barrier thingy.

**[You are correct in that aspect, but Trihexa is a beast that is equally as powerful as Great Red. Did you think a mere barrier and beings that it considered pests would be able to stop it?]**

The God of the Bible managed to stop it by sealing it-

**[This is the God of the Bible you are talking about. An **_**Omnipotent, Omniscient, and Omnipresent**_ **being. And even then, he was not able to kill the Beast, merely seal it. Now, are you expected to kill the Beast of the Apocalypse? No, you are not. However, to win the Game, you must come up with a way to make sure that Trihexa and the forces that awakened it are never able to start the apocalypse]**

I just want you to realize this. You are asking me to succeed, where the God of the _fucking Bible_, failed.

**[Indeed we are. And that is how you will win the Game, by succeeding where the God of the Bible failed. If you fail, the apocalypse will start, the world will burn, Gods will die, entire races will go extinct, and you will be too late to do anything about it]**

...Fine. While I sincerely doubt my chances of actually succeeding, I'll definitely try to succeed. Even if I've gotta do some immoral actions, the fate of the DxD world depends on it on my success. Do have that right?

**[You are correct. Now any more questions?]**

Just one more. Is this some sort of fanfic that I'm living in, because I definitely feel like someone is writing these lines out, considering the fact that It feels like a Gamer fanfic.

**[We do not answer the questions of those who seek to break the 4th wall]**

But you didn't deny that there was a 4th wall! Now I sincerely hope that I have protagonist plot armor on my side. Or not, because for all I know, this person could prefer to write stories Game of Thrones style. Hold up, one more question, are there going to be any changes from the canon universe?

**[We cannot specify the changes that will be made, but yes, there will be a few small changes. Now, if those are all the questions you have, I do believe that you are ready to be reincarnated]**

Fuck yes I am.

**[Excellent. Your reincarnation will begin in 3, 2, 1, starting reincarnation]**

Holy shit, this feels so fucking WEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRR-

* * *

'DDD- hey, I'm… In more darkness? Did the Game fucking lie to me?!'

**[No we did not]**

'Holy shit, you scared me! Wait, your here to? Hold on, I probably shouldn't be surprised by that, considering that you're probably going to be guiding me in this world.'

**[For figuring out an obvious Game mechanic, you have been gifted +1 Intelligence]**

I felt my body twitch at the not so subtle insult, which made me realize that I did in fact have a body.

'Hold up, if I have a body right now, why is so fucking dark in here?'

**[When we said that you would be reborn, we didn't just mean that you would take over the body of a baby that had already been born, we meant that you would have to go through with being born again]**

Oh.

Oh shit.

'NOOOOOOO! You think I wanted to go through with being _BORN!_ I thought that being a body snatcher was what you meant!'

**[it seems as if you interpreted our meaning wrongly. And would you look at that! It seems as if your mother is pushing you out right now! How wonderful!]**

Sure enough, I felt something push against me, which so fucking weird in a way that I don't know how to describe.

'AAAAAHHHHHH! HELP ME GAME!'

**[Personally, we would just prefer to watch this without interfering. The birth of a baby is always a fascinating thing to watch]**

'FASCINATING FOR YOU! IT FEELS LIKE MY HEAD IS BEING FUCKING CONSTRICTED IN HERE!'

* * *

And that was how I was reborn into another universe.

Hah, rebirth.

Definitely not something I want to experience ever again.

* * *

**AND SCENE!**

**How'd you guys like this chapter! I know that it was more of a prologue chapter, but the setup for the setting and stuff is going to happen next chapter. I actually plan on consistently writing this story, as long as unfortunate circumstances and boredom won't strike me.**

**This chapter went through a few grammar checks, and some scenes were re-written. To be honest, I was really debating if I should've included a way to win the Game at all, but then I decided, 'Fuck it, I need some sort of goal to drive this SI to get stronger,' and yeah, that's how it turned out.**

**Anyway, see ya bois later (Next chapter), The Holy Pope**


End file.
